This invention relates to an automatic shut-off device for a tape transport mechanism such as of a tape recorder and more particularly to a device for automatically and mechanically effecting the shutting off of a tape transport mechanism through detection of stops of tape transport members such as reel beds or idlers upon completion of tape transport or feeding in forward or reverse directions of a tape, which device is capable of effectively performing automatic shut-off during tape transport at a high speed.